1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bikini bottom or briefs.
More specifically, the invention relates to a frame for a bikini bottom or briefs, and the bikini bottom or briefs produced by covering the frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, bikini bottoms or briefs are formed of a fabric, which is cut and sewn to produce an article of clothing having the desired shape and size. The articles are substantially tubular, including a top opening for the hips or waist of the wearer and a pair of bottom openings for the legs. In the past, such bottoms or briefs have been produced using a resilient frame covered with fabric, the use of a frame beneath the fabric enabling the manufacturer to omit the portions of the article extending around the waist of the wearer. Articles of this type are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,934, which issued to F. Viniegra on Dec. 19, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,208, which issued to R. L. Marbach on Sep. 5, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,781, which issued to O. Axmann on Jul. 26, 1983, and French Patent No. 2,481,893, which issued to V. O. Denis on Nov. 13, 1981.
In articles of the type in questions, aside from the question of cost, there are two considerations which need be addressed, namely the appearance of the finished product and comfort. In general, devices of the type described in the above listed patents are expensive to produce, uncomfortable or somewhat uninteresting in terms of shape or pattern.
The simplest and virtually only convenient method of covering a wire frame involves the production of a tubular cover which is pulled onto the frame like a sock. When the cover is pulled onto the frame, the latter must be deformed, and if the frame is not sufficiently resilient it will not assume its original shape. Other problems are the fact that the patented articles are not properly supported on the body of the wearer, do not conform to the shape of the tummy of the wearer and/or are unlikely to retain their shape during use. Because existing frames are relatively rigid, they tend to dig into any but the flatest of stomachs.